


When you meet Christopher Eccleston

by Samstown4077



Series: When you meet... [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Doctor Who Real Person Fiction, Friendship, Gen, meet christopher eccleston, what if
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein namenloser OC trifft an einem Abend in einem Laden Christopher Eccleston, den Darsteller des neunten Doktors in Doctor Who. Ihn um ein Autogramm bitten? Das wäre zu einfach. >>Wir wissen beide, wer er ist. Christopher F***ing Eccleston. Wer ich bin. Ein verdammter Whovian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you meet Christopher Eccleston

**Author's Note:**

> Nachdem ich auf AO3 das Schlagwort „Doctor Who RPF“ Real Person Fiction, gestoßen bin, kam ich irgendwie auf den Geschmack und hatte irgendwann die Idee zu dieser kurzen Geschichte.  
> Ein namenloser OC trifft an einem Abend in einem Laden Christopher Eccleston, den Darsteller des neunten Doktors in Doctor Who. Ihn um ein Autogramm bitten? Das wäre zu einfach.  
> Humor, RPF, ninth Doctor, Spaß
> 
> Habt einfach Spaß damit.
> 
> Es finden sich Fußnoten im Text, verweiße auf Zitate und Interviews, diese werden am Ende der Geschichte erklärt.

  
Es ist einer dieser Tage gewesen. Stress in der Uni, danach Stress in meinem kleinen Nebenjob um sich mal wenigstens etwas gönnen zu können und gerade als ich dabei bin in meinem kleinen Apartment im zweiten Stock hinter der Tür mit der Nummer 5, Wasser in die Badewanne zu lassen, zerschießt es die einzige Glühbirne im innen liegenden Badezimmer. Ich könnte entweder das Vorhaben streichen, oder im Stockdunklen baden, oder, etwas umständlicher, hinunter an die Ecke laufen und mir im Shop eine neue Birne besorgen.  
  
Ich beschließe, mich gegen die bösen Geister zu wehren und ziehe mir eine Fleecejacke über mein T-Shirt, schnappe mir etwas Geld und laufe hinunter auf die Straße.  
  
Nur ein paar hundert Meter weiter gibt es einen 23 Stunden Shop, der alles mögliche hat und da der nächste Supermarkt wesentlich weiter weg ist, ist dieser Laden nicht selten mein Ziel, wenn mir mal wieder die Milch, das Brot oder eben die Glühbirnen ausgegangen sind.  
  
Der Laden hat mehrere Gänge und ist stets von Kunden frequentiert. Mal mehr mal weniger. Da es gerade mal kurz nach sieben Uhr abends ist, ist das Publikum noch nüchtern und der Kassierer auch noch gut aufgelegt. Als ich eintrete begrüßte er mich mit einem kurzen Nicken.  
  
Dummerweise bin ich jemand der im Brassel der Ereignisse mal schnell vergisst was er eigentlich kaufen will und als ich so vor den Bananen stehe und überlege ob ich nicht auch davon noch welche mitnehmen sollte, beginne ich mich zu fragen, was ich eigentlich hatte kaufen wollen. So stehe ich also da, eine Banane in der Hand und blicke vor mir ins leere, als mich von hinten jemand leicht anrempelt.  
  
„Oh, tut mir leid,“ hebt ein Typ kurz die Hand, lächelt entschuldigend – nicht ohne einen Blick auf die Banane in meiner Hand zu werfen – und geht dann weiter.  
  
Mein Standartsatz in solchen Situationen ist grundsätzlich; „Nichts passiert,“ und ich finde ihn jedes mal total bescheuert, aber mir ist bis heute nichts besseres eingefallen und eigentlich ist es ja auch egal, oder?  
Ich folge dem Kerl der mich angerempelt hat mit meinen Blicken. Er trägt einen dunkelblauen Pulli und eine schwarze Jacke, kurze braune Haare, etwas verwuschelt und an den Seiten leicht grau. Für eine Sekunde ist es mir, als kenne ich den Mann. Ich weiß nur nicht woher und ehe ich mir darüber den Kopf zerbrechen kann, tippt mich eine älter Frau von der Seite an.  
  
„Darf ich?“  
  
„Mh?“ sehe ich sie entgeistert an.  
  
„Die Banane. Ich brauche Bananen,“ und dann nimmt sie sie mir einfach aus der Hand, genauso wie die letzten zwei Bündel aus dem Karton vor mir.  
  
'Was wird das?', denke ich. „Das sind ganz schön viele Bananen.“  
  
Die Frau lächelt, „Sie wissen doch, Bananen sind gut, wegen...,“  
  
„...,wegen dem ganzen Kalium,“ vervollständige ich ohne nachzudenken und bin über mich selbst überrascht. Die Frau scheint es auch zu sein. „Ich wollte sagen, wegen den ganzen Vitaminen, aber Sie haben sicherlich recht.“ (1)  
  
Dann ist sie weg und ich stehe noch immer da und weiß nicht mehr was ich wollte. So laufe ich suchend an den verschiedenen Waren vorbei und hoffe auf einen Geistesblitz, aber es tut sich nichts. Kurz vor der Kasse ärgere ich mich über mich selbst und schüttle den Kopf.  
  
'Also wenn ich schon hier bin, dann kann ich wenigstens noch einen Cappuccino holen,' gedacht, getan und so gehe ich an den Automaten vor der Kasse.  
Er sieht nicht so aus, aber es ist ein wirklich guter Cappuccino und der Preis ist auch einmalig. Es dauert einen Moment, dann ist der Becher voll und ich reihe mich in die Schlange ein. Kurz darauf sehe ich wie der Kerl, der der mich angerempelt hat, sich ebenfalls am Automaten einen Kaffee zieht und ich nutze den Moment mich noch einmal zu fragen, woher ich den Mann kenne.  
  
Bevor mich der Kassierer wieder aus meiner Grübelei holt, rede ich mir ein, dass es wohl einer meiner Nachbarn ist - letztendlich ist es mir auch egal.  
  
„Cappuccino?“  
  
„Ja, wie immer,“ lächle ich und lege das passende Geld hin. „Schönen Abend noch.“  
  
Ich drücke den Deckel des Bechers noch einmal fest und trete hinaus an die frische Luft. Es ist dunkel und der letzte Feierabendverkehr rollt auf der Straße vorbei. Ich bin froh, meinen Kaffee zu haben und laufe langsam, immer wieder am Becher nippend, die Straße zu meiner Wohnung hinunter, als mir abrupt wieder einfällt, was ich eigentlich hatte kaufen wollen.  
  
'Glühbirne!' rufe ich innerlich, bleibe schlagartig stehen und mache auf meinen Hacken kehrt.  
  
Das Geräusch, welches dann entsteht ist eine Mischung aus „Umpf“, „Au“ und „Platsch“. Ein typisches Geräusch, wenn zwei Erwachsene mit zwei vollen Kaffeebechern frontal miteinander kollidieren.  
  
Ich kann den beiden Kaffeebechern noch zusehen wie sie durch die Luft fallen und auf dem Boden in einer spektakulären Flüssigkeitsexplosion aufschlagen.  
  
Mein Entscheidung umzudrehen, kam für den Mann hinter mir eindeutig zu kurzfristig. Die Folge, ein klassisches Zusammenprallen.  
  
„Verdammt,“ fluche ich und weine innerlich meinem Koffein hinterher, berufe mich aber sofort auf meine Manieren und beginne mich wild zu entschuldigen, ohne überhaupt zu sehen bei wem.  
„Tut mir echt leid, ich habe Sie nicht gesehen. War keine Absicht. Ich war im Gedanken, und …,“ bei uns gibt es einen Spruch, wenn man jemanden innerhalb kürzester Zeit dreimal begegnet, muss einer dem anderen einen Kaffee ausgeben. Es ist der Kerl aus dem Shop, und dieses Mal wird mir klar woher ich den Mann kenne.  
  
„Sie sind...,“ alles spielt sich jetzt in Sekundenbruchteilen ab.  
  
Christopher Eccleston. Der neunte Doktor aus Doctor Who. 'Oh mein, Gott!' beginnt mein innerer Whovian durchzudrehen, aber ich erinnere mich schnell, dass es jetzt nicht gerade von Vorteil wäre Christopher Eccleston mit abgedrehten Fragen zu Doctor Who und seiner fehlenden Anwesenheit im 50jährigen Special zu überfallen. Zum einen habe ich ihn gerade um seinen Kaffee gebraucht und zum anderen vermeidet der Mann es über Doctor Who zu sprechen, zumindest mit Journalisten. Jeder Whovian weiß, dass es keine genauen Details zu seinem Ausstieg in der Serie gibt, und wohl nie geben wird.  
  
Aus raren Interview zu diesem Thema, habe ich mir mein eigenes Bild von ihm gemacht. Obwohl ich gerne wie ein Fan reagiert hätte, sagt mir meine innere Stimme, dass ich jetzt besser einfach cool bleiben sollte.  
  
Sicher, wenn ich ihn um ein Autogramm bitten und ihm erzählen würde, dass er „mein Doktor“ ist, dann würde er bestimmt nett und höflich lächeln, mein Shirt unterschreiben – wenn einer von uns einen Stift hat – und mich dann in meiner Glückseligkeit stehen lassen. Hört sich doch gar nicht so schlecht an.  
  
In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch keine Berühmtheit getroffen und mir bei jedem Tumblr Bild mit einem Schauspieler oder Sänger, dass gepostet wurde, gedacht, dass das schon was besonderes ist und gleichzeitig, dass es sicherlich manchmal für den jeweiligen Celebrity anstrengend sein muss.  
  
Vielleicht klingt das jetzt dämlich, aber für einen Augenblick, als sich unsere Blicke treffen und in meinen Augen die Erkenntnis aufflammt wer der Mann ist, glaube ich so etwas lesen zu können wie; 'oh nein'.  
  
Nicht weil er es böse meint, sondern weil es für jeden ein langer Tag war und er vielleicht gleich von fünf weiteren Fans umzingelt ist, wenn ich jetzt hier die große Welle mache.  
  
„Ja,“ er schluckt und wartet förmlich darauf, dass ich ein Autogramm von ihm möchte. Das kann ich fühlen.  
  
„Peter!“ rufe ich aus und weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist.  
  
Christopher Eccleston hebt verwundert den Kopf und sieht mich fragend an. „Peter?“  
  
Ich beschließe die Spiele zu eröffnen, ob aus Höflichkeit oder aus Panik, würde ich später mit mir selbst klären müssen. „Peter. Wohnen Sie nicht ein Stockwerk über mir, hier die Straße runter. Mein Nachbar, nicht?“  
  
Eccleston folgt mit einer Kopfbewegung meinem Fingerzeig die Straße hinunter. Es arbeitet kurz in ihm, dann entscheidet er sich. „Ja, richtig,“ antwortete er langsam. „Aus Apartment... 7... b.“  
  
Ich tippe mir etwas künstlich an die Stirn, „ja, genau!“ es gibt überhaupt keine Nummer 7b. Für einen Augenblick sehen wir uns nur an.  
  
Wir wissen beide, wer er ist. Christopher Fucking Eccleston. Wer ich bin. Ein verdammter Whovian.  
  
Nichtsdestotrotz, „tut mir leid wegen ihrem Kaffee. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass jemand hinter mir war. Alles noch sauber?“ deute ich auf seinen Sweater.  
  
Einen Wimpernschlag lang ist er noch in einem anderen Modus, aber dann fügt er sich in unser Theaterstück, eben wie ein Profischauspieler. „Alles bestens. Ich hätte nicht so nah auflaufen sollen, also nicht nur ihre Schuld,“ grinst er kurz.  
  
Kein Wunder, dass ich ihn nicht sofort erkannt habe. Acht Jahre ist es nun her und der Doktor hat ein paar mehr Falten im Gesicht als 2005, die Haare sind anders und mal abgesehen von den Ohren, wirkt der Mann ruhig und unauffällig.  
  
Ich blicke die braune Pfütze zwischen uns an. „Ich kaufe ihnen einen Neuen,“ sage ich da und es klingt nicht wie eine Frage.  
  
„Das ist nicht nötig,“ antwortet er aber an seiner Stimmlage kann ich hören, dass er sich genauso darüber ärgert, dass das die braune Flüssigkeit jetzt auf dem Boden liegt und nicht seinen Blutkreislauf aufwirbelt.  
  
„Ich finde schon, es war immerhin meine Schuld,“ mache ich eine Bewegung in Richtung des Ladens, der keine fünfzig Meter von uns weg ist. „Aber ich will Sie nicht zu ihrem Glück zwingen,“ lächle ich ihn an und warte.  
  
Wahrscheinlich wird er sich jetzt entschuldigen und dann in der Nacht verschwinden. Was auch sonst. Der Mann hat sicherlich besseres zu tun hier in der Gegend. Ein Rehearsal vielleicht oder eines dieser wichtigen Treffen mit Autoren oder einem Regisseur.  
  
„Okay,“ schiebt er die Hände in seine Jacke und blickt zum Eingang.  
  
„Okay?“ damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. „Okay!“ ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen und laufe voran.  
  
Wieder betreten wir den Laden und gehen zum Kaffeeautomaten. Vor uns steht ein IPod hörender Teenager und bedient sich gerade.  
  
Die Stille ist mir unangenehm, „gut, dass ich Sie mal treffe,“ fange ich an ohne ihn anzusehen. „Sie könnten wirklich mal ihre Stereoanlage etwas runter drehen.“  
  
Er sieht mich mit großen Augen an. „Meine Stereoanlage?“  
  
„Ja,“ erwidere ich den Blick und habe schlagartig vergessen, dass es sich hier nicht wirklich um meinen Nachbarn Peter handelt. „Ihr Heavy Metal ist wirklich anstrengend, abends um elf.“  
  
Der Teenager vor uns wirf uns einen fragenden Blick zu ehe er sich gelangweilt an die Kasse begibt.  
  
Ich greife einen Becher und stelle ihn auf den dafür vorgesehenen Platz, ehe ich Christopher Eccleston fragend ansehe.  
  
Er begreift und drückt auf den Knopf für „Espresso“. „Sie haben Recht, wegen dem... Heavy Metal,“ der Automat beginnt zu malen und wir verstummen für die Sekunden.  
  
Im Augenwinkel kann ich sehen wie er mich kurz prüfend ansieht und dann in sich hinein lacht.  
  
„Was ist so lustig?“ frage ich und tausche den vollen Becher gegen einen leeren aus. Den vollen halte ich ihm hin, welchen er mit einem dankenden Nicken entgegen nimmt.  
  
„Das hier,“ macht er eine Handbewegung zwischen sich und mich. Natürlich weiß ich, was er meint.  
  
Ich warte bis der Automat meinen Cappuccino ausgespuckt hat und antworte dann ernst, „nicht nachts um elf,“ kann mir aber das Grinsen nicht verkneifen als ich mir Zucker einschenke.  
  
Nachdem wir bezahlt haben, stehen wir wieder vor dem Laden und ich merke, dass ich ihn gerne etwas fragen würde.  
All die Fragen, die den Fans auf der Zunge liegen und auf die sie höchstwahrscheinlich nie eine Antwort erhalten werden. Das Wieso und Warum.  
Doch ich weiß, ich darf nicht. Es gibt Fragen die man einfach nicht stellt. Aus Anstand. Höflichkeit und wohl auch, weil die Antwort etwas kaputt machen würde, was vorher da war. Das Mysterium, die vielen Fragezeichen die diesen Schauspieler umgeben. Er hat seine Gründe und ich bin erzogen worden, so etwas zu respektieren.  
  
Wieder glaube ich zu sehen, dass er meine innerliche Zerrissenheit erkennt, er lächelt nachsichtig, „Sie können ruhig-,“ weiter kommt er nicht.  
  
Eine Mitstudentin aus einem meiner Kurse unterbricht uns von weitem mit einem lauten „hallo“.  
  
„Oh, oh,“ murmle ich und Eccleston sieht mich fragend an. „Das ist Susan,“ sage ich nur und behalte für mich, dass ich keinen größeren Doctor Who Fan im realen Leben kenne. Sie wird ihn sofort erkennen. Schnelles Handeln ist von Vorteil.  
  
„Hey!“ rufe ich, und trete auf sie zu, und kann erkennen wie ihr Blick zu dem Mann etwas hinter mir geht. Man kann förmlich sehen, wie ihr Gehirn die Informationen zusammenfügt. Ich greife ihre Hand, schüttle sie, klopfe ihr auf den Arm und bin so gar nicht ich, als ich sage, „kennst du schon meinen Nachbarn? Aus 7b?“  
  
„Deinen Nachbarn? Was?“ sie blickt mehrfach zwischen ihm und mir hin und her.  
  
Im Augenwinkel sehe ich wie Christopher Eccleston sich verlegen an der Wange kratzt um sich zu verbergen. „Ja, Peter! Du weißt doch, der mit der Heavy Metal Musik.“  
  
Ich weiß, sie erinnert sich, weil ich in jedem Lernkreis berichte welche Stücke ich nun neu dazugelernt habe. „Sag mal, du veralberst mich doch? Der sieht doch überhaupt nicht aus, wie so ein Heavy Metal Typ, der sieht eher aus wie... .“  
  
„Ja, nicht? Das dachte ich auch zuerst,“ falle ich ihr ins Wort und gestikuliere wild, „aber, das ist Peter.“  
  
Sie überlegt kurz. „Capaldi oder Davidson?“ sieht sie mich fast pikiert an und ich weiß nicht mit soviel Schlagfertigkeit umzugehen. (2)  
  
„Nein,“ hilfesuchend blicke ich zu „Peter“.  
  
„Smith,“ tritt er einen Schritt vor und reicht Susan die Hand.  
  
„Smith?“ mustert sie ihn einmal von oben nach unten und zurück. „Heavy Metal?“  
  
„Jap.“  
  
„Ganz ehrlich, sie sehen nicht nach Heavy Metal aus. Ist ihnen klar, dass sie aussehen wie-“.  
  
„-ja höre ich öfter,“ tritt er wieder etwas zurück. „Aber bin ich nicht.“ Er winkt ab, blickt Richtung Straße, wippt etwas vor und zurück und fragt sich wahrscheinlich in was er da geraten ist.  
  
'Wo ist ihre TARDIS wenn man sie braucht, Doktor?', kommt es mir in den Sinn.  
  
Susan sieht mich nochmal an, fragend, prüfend. Scheinbar kauft sie uns die Geschichte ab. Ich weiß, sie würde mir nie zutrauen so lässig zu bleiben, wenn jemand wie Christopher Eccleston vor mir stehen würde. Schon gar nicht, weil sie weiß, dass der neunte Doktor mein Liebling ist.  
  
Dann entspannt sich ihr Gesicht. „Du solltest ein Foto mit deinem Nachbarn machen. Weil er ihm so ähnlich sieht. Näher wirst du „Nine“ wohl nie kommen,“ sie grinst. "Fantastisch!" schiebt sie noch hinter her, winkt und trollt sich dann.  
  
Ich hebe kurz die Hand und winke dann entnervt ab. _'Was für ein Abend.'_  
  
Ein Räuspern erklärt mir, dass ich Christopher Eccleston fast vergessen habe.  
  
„Tut mir leid,“ drehe ich mich zu ihm. „Ich...,“ irgendwie will ich mich erklären und suche die Antwort bei meinen Füssen.  
Diese Farce, dieses Gehabe von mir. Mit einem Mal komme ich mir dumm und kindisch vor. Ich hätte den Mann einfach um ein Autogramm bitten sollen und gut wäre es gewesen. Stattdessen, das hier.  
  
„Schon gut,“ berührt er mich kurz an der Schulter und lächelt. Es ist dieses Doktorlächeln und ich verstehe, was er sagen will, ohne es auszusprechen. Stumm gehen wir die Straße hinunter, bis wir vor meinem Hauseingang stehen.  
  
„Hier wohne ich.“  
  
„Ah,“ nickt er und sieht sich das Haus an.  
  
„Das sollten Sie doch wissen,“ schiebe ich mutiger als ich bin hinter her.  
  
„Wieso?“  
  
„Weil Sie mein Nachbar sind,“ zwinkere ich. Er macht eine entschuldigende Geste und blickt auf die Klingelschilder.  
  
„Es gibt überhaupt kein Apartment 7b.“  
  
„Nein,“ antworte ich. „Aber es gibt den Heavy Metal Nachbarn, über 5b,“ halte ich kurz meinen Schlüssel mit der Nummer hoch.  
  
„Peter?“  
  
Leise lache ich auf, „keine Ahnung wie der wirklich heißt.“  
  
Wieder stehen wir stumm voreinander und wir beide wissen, dass das Abenteuer hiermit zum Ende kommt.  
  
„Es war nett Sie kennen zulernen,“ reicht er mir die Hand. „Ein interessanter Abend.“  
  
Ich greife zu und schüttle die warme Hand, „danke,“ mehr weiß ich nicht zu sagen, und dass obwohl seine Augen mir anbieten noch etwas zu sagen.  
  
Etwas wie; 'Sie sind Christopher Eccleston' oder 'Sie sind mein Lieblingsdoktor, kann ich ein Autogramm haben', aber ich bleibe stumm. Warum, dass weiß ich nicht.  
  
Unsere Hände trennen sich wieder, „gute Nacht.“  
  
„Gute Nacht,“ nicke ich und sehe zu wie er sich umdreht und davon geht.  
  
Da erinnere ich mich plötzlich an ein Interview, dass er vor Jahren einmal gegeben hat. 2005, als die Serie neu aufgelegt wurde. Dass er nicht glaubt, dass jeder ihn als Doktor mögen würde, aber er hoffe, dass er für die Generation der acht bis 12 jährigen „der Doktor“ sein würde. Der Erste -  und wenn es so wäre, würde ihn das glücklich stimmen. (3)  
  
Mit einem Mal brennt es in mir und ich trete einen Schritt nach vorne. „Doktor!“  
  
Eccleston bleibt stehen und dreht sich zu mir um. Ob er sich an das Interview noch erinnern kann?  
„Ich war damals wahrlich keine zwölf aber,“ rufe ich und öffne den Reißverschluss meiner Fleecejacke. Darunter trage ich das T-Shirt mit folgender Aufschrift:  
  
>>Nine is my doctor. Get over it.<<  
(Neun ist mein Doktor. Leb damit.)  
  
Man kann sehen wie er die Augen etwas zusammenkneift um den Text lesen zu können. Dann lacht er mir zu. Eine angedeutete Verbeugung und ist dann verschwunden.  
  
Ich stehe noch etwas länger an der Tür, obwohl es mittlerweile kalt wird. Lausche ich vielleicht? Glaube ich irgendwo in der Ferne dieses eindeutige Geräusch zu hören, dass,  egal wo es zu hören ist, nur eines bringt?  
  
Vor nicht ganz zwei Wochen saß ich im Kino um das großartige Special zum 50jährigen Jubiläum von Doctor Who zu sehen. Es war wunderbar, und doch... fehlte mir „mein“ Doktor. Aber jetzt, nach diesen paar Minuten mit Christopher Eccleston, weiß ich, dass Moffat wohl recht hatte. (4)  
  
>>The Ninth Doctor turns up for the battle and not the party.<<  
(Der neunte Doktor taucht zur Schlacht auf, nicht zur Party) (5)  
  
Es ist kalt. Die TARDIS wird mich heute nicht abholen. Die Party läuft noch.  
  
Ende.   
___________

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Würde mich über eine Review freuen. Und nicht vergessen: Bananas are good!
> 
>  
> 
> 1: Bananas are good. Good source of potassium! Potassium engl. für Kalium.  
> 2: Peter Capaldi, der neue 12. Doktor, Peter Davison, der 5. Doktor  
> 3: kann auf Ytube gefunden werden, unter „christopher eccleston interview doctor who“ bei Stelle 6:40  
> 4: Steven Moffat, Hauptautor für Doctor Who  
> 5: Zitat S. Moffat


End file.
